Fang
by Chaosbringer747
Summary: the modern world is now shoved in the world of Forgotten Realms. only a few know that the world was once modern. follow Fang as he goes through this land searching for answers


Chapter 1

Lets get one thing straight right now, im Not crazy. The world was not always stuck in this hellish medieval time. We were once a proud fat and modern people. Well not my people my people are bloody purple, purple of all things. I couldn't Change into something normal looking or even slightly abnormal. I had to Change into a purple-skinned white-eyed and haired Drow of all things... that's what im calling this loss of both technology and the ability to make it... the Change. Catchy isn't it? The Change, sounds like some kind of global calamity doesn't it? Well it seems im the only one in my village who remembers what life was like before all of this. I miss television and cars, by the moons arse I miss indoor plumbing. all this walking sucks. And whats worse is even in my own village im not very well liked because "apparently" the village was raided last year by the bloody drow, which means that lucky me I get alienated on reflex. One good thing about all this is that I went from being a nobody who was barely making it through college to a pretty well off mushroom farmer and a fungus wine brewer. Now I know what you are thinking and it somewhere along the lines of "how can that be good?" or something like that but here's the thing. I control about half the alcohol in town and the rest is imported in even better mine is exotic the mushrooms require complete darkness to grow and taste amazing in a wine. So naturally im the perfect candidate to grow this rare commodity. So I have a few friends but not many, gotta love racism. But let me stop talking all about me and take you into my life.

Chapter 2

Morning struck as usual in her favorite spot and stabbed me right in my eyes, I quickly groped around until I found my shaded lenses to keep her at bay and muttered to myself "i wish the cursed sun would learn to not hit my eyes in the exact spot every bloody time" I walked into my darkroom and checked on my favorite things in this world, my mushrooms. With their slightly gray exterior and glowing green spots making them as near ripeness for picking. Poisonous at any other time until those spots appear, one time an annoying teenager almost died trying to steal them, now that was funny to watch. Though his parents tried to charge me for the "potentially fatal plant" he stole. Funny thing was I had to pay the fine anyways. Now I must have a lock on the room at all times and a warning sign as well. Gods I get mad at them sometimes. But I ramble, a few days more and they will be perfect for harvesting for the wine crop. I was locking it again when I heard a quiet rustling, I drew a simple dagger I bought at last years market festival and froze. Then it happened again a small noise of children trying to be still and failing at it. I smiled then because I knew who was in my house now, and decided to have a bit of fun. I melded into the dark and began to make my way towards them. Now before I go on I want to clear the air now. All those talents people say drow have are lies at least where I am concerned ive never met another of my kind yet so I don't know if they can do things but I know I cant. So I simply stalked over to these small children and picked up a simple oak cane that I had lying around and when I was directly behind them I bellowed at the top of my lungs "you young rascals get off my lawn right now before I cane you little devils!" they jumped and screamed before I had finished even a third of that and ran out of the house before I finished. I ran outside and brandished said cane above my head and smiled as one looked back and said "you are crazy Mr. Fang" then ran off. I shook my head and muttered "if you only knew" and walked inside to put the can down and begin my work. Said work consisted of practicing knife play and swordplay blinded in sunlight and then harvesting what little wheat I grew for the market. Then going to the tavern and testing various drinks to help inspire my own personal wines. And potentially flirt with my favorite friend who was currently working in said tavern selling drinks. A full day indeed, time to get started.

Chapter 3

As the day progressed as pretty much usual I made my way towards the smith to see if I could purchase a real blade this time, I have been denied for years of the ability to buy a blade by the fact that the town didn't trust me with a weapon. It was quite tedious actually, here's to hope I can perhaps persuade them to agree with me and let me get a real blade to work with rather than weighted wood. I walked into the shop and was instantly greeted with a malicious glare from a local guard loitering around the shop. William the owner with his graying hair and burn-scarred arms was an imposing man, with a tall build and wide body he probably was a guard himself at one point, said a brief hello and asked what I needed. " a blade, preferably a bastard sword if you have it." he responded with a simple "you know I cant do that without council approval. You know I would but I cant" I sighed and walked out as the guard spat in my direction and said "false elf" one of the less colorful insults ive heard but in no mood to argue with the moron I smiled and walked away. I walked through the town and got my usual share of dirty looks and comments trying to berate the non-human of the town, I took it in stride as before the Change I was berated as well, nothing new there. I was just reaching the Silver Keg(local tavern) when I felt the ground shake a little and people begin to stop staring at me and look west to the gate of town. I look and to my immense surprise I see a 10 foot tall tan man with long white hair and something spiky on its shoulder. Then in a surprisingly high-pitched feminine voice I hear "quit your crow eaten staring before I break you myself." then another almost painfully deep voice say "play nice Chite or I wont let you break anything." Now THAT time I saw the giants mouth move and realized he was talking to whatever was on his shoulder. Interupting my thoughts a high-pitched whine of "bugger-off Tractol or ill do something you wont like"


End file.
